


Beard-burn

by femmenerd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-08
Updated: 2007-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmenerd/pseuds/femmenerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>His beard covers the scars on his face.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beard-burn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [halfhardtorock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfhardtorock/gifts).



> Originally posted on LJ [here.](http://femmenerd.livejournal.com/285319.html#cutid1)

His beard covers the scars on his face, wisps of blond in coarser red. Except if you run your hands though, which she does when they make love. Little slippery fingers ghosting soft on the hidden pink lines--fading now but still obstructing the family freckles where they criss-cross over his skin. 

Bill always wears long sleeves now when anyone but Fleur can see, thick muggle flannel and corduroy. At first–after–he would only fuck her partially dressed until she begged him to see. 

She begs so prettily. Lilting french syllables of need. 

She tells him he’s the only man, her man, unlike any other man. He’s used to feeling like one of many, matching hair and coloring. She tells him she wants their babies to look like him. She tells him to come inside her without barriers, magical or otherwise. 

He grunts and does as she asks, nuzzling the pale white of her back with his chin and rutting in. Happy and possessive when the prickly hairs on his face visibly burn her perfect Veela skin. 

When she’s grown round and full, he rubs his stubbled cheek against her belly. She smiles and says that she likes seeing his face again.

I’ll grow it back when the weather’s cold, he says, after the baby’s born.


End file.
